The Storm
by xxTinkxx
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst.‘There’s nothing I could do',“I-I was so s-scared! I feel so… so useless, like I don’t have any reason to live.” one-shot


**Hey this is my first Daa Daa Daa fanfic and I really enjoyed this one. I'm not sure if I'm going 2 do a sequel but that all depends anyways with out further a due the story!!!**

The house was quiet, Ruu was drinking his milk. Wanya collapsed from working around the house, and Kanata was reading a pointless manga. It was getting dark outside, because of the clouds, and Miyu still needed to go shopping for dinner. It would rain any minute now, so she decided it was now or never.

"I'm going shopping!" Miyu yelled getting her shoes on.

"Mama?" a sad voice was behind her.

She turned around to see Ruu, who floated in her arms. "Sorry Ruu, I can't take you if it rains, you don't want to get sick do you?" Ruu shook his head like he understood. Miyu walked to the kitchen, were Kanata was reading, "Kanata, can you take Ruu, I need to go shopping." She handed him Ruu.

"It's getting dark out, you sure you want to go?" Kanata asked.

Miyu nodded, "I have to go before it rains or we won't have any supper. Don't worry I'll pick up a pumpkin." With that she left.

About an hour later Miyu was walking back to the house with tons of bags. She looked up at the sky only to see it got darker. There wasn't anyone on the streets, probably not wanting to get caught in the storm. Miyu turned the corner and bumped into someone.

She was about to say sorry when the person spoke up, slurring his words, "Oh whhat ddoo we have hear?" Miyu got a good look at the man and his two friends. They appeared to be extremely drunk.

The man to his left said, "She's a pretty little thing!"

They stepped closer.

"Hey lets play with her!" The other mane spoke up.

Miyu's eyes widened in fear and she turned to run, but a strong hand gripped on to her forearm, preventing her from doing so. She dropped all the groceries and screamed as she was pulled down the ally. Unfortunately her scram was muffled by a thunder, as it started to pour.

**~*~**

"Mama!" Ruu cried for Miyu. Kanata was trying to play with him, but all he would do was cry for his mama.

Kanata looked out the window and it was still raining, he thought out loud, "I wonder what's taking Miyu so long, it's been over 2 hours?"

Just then Wanya ran into the room yelling, "Miyu isn't answering the walky-talky!"

"Stay with Ruu, I'm going to go look for her!" Without grabbing a jacket or umbrella, he slipped his shoes on and ran out the door. He ran along the path they normally take to and from the store, looking for her. That's when he saw a pile of groceries and a pink walky-talky. He ran over to it and started calling her name. That's when he heard faint sobs. He turned towards the ally and ran down it. In the corner was Miyu, her dress was all torn, and there wasn't much covering her. She was crying so much, she didn't notice Kanata standing there.

"Miyu?" Kanata said worried. He reached his hand out to touch her.

She looked up, saw Kanata, and screamed, "Get away from me!" She smacked his hand away. She started to cry again.

Kanata's eye's, widened, and he backed away. He just stood there for a while then he took off his shirt and tossed it to her.

"Put it on, you look cold." Kanata turned and walked out of the ally.

Once he was out he punched the wall beside him. 'There's nothing I could do! I should have made her stay until the storm was over!'

He contacted Wanya with the walky-talky. "Wanya, come to 88th rd, I found Miyu. Bring Ruu and I'll take him home. Just transform into another girl so she doesn't no who you are."

"Okay I'll be there."

"And bring Miyu and extra pair of clothes." Kanata added.

"Okay I'll be there soon!" Wanya said then the line was dead.

About ten minutes later Wanya, transformed as a young girl, came running with Ruu and looked at him with a worried face.

"She's in the ally, just don't tell her your Wanya, okay, she's… really freaked right now." Kanata informed.

Wanya nodded and slowly walked down the ally. Kanata looked down the dark ally with concern. He started to leave with Ruu, but hesitated, but finally went home.

About a half an hour later, Miyu and Wanya, still transformed, walked into the house. Kanata walked into the main entrance, but couldn't get himself to walk around the corner to see Miyu. That didn't stop Ruu, he floated around the corner, and chimed, "Mama!" Miyu lifelessly caught Ruu in her arms. And gave a weak smile.

Ruu looked up at her confused and worried. Without a word, Miyu sat Ruu down, and patted his head, and walked to her room. She stayed there, not even going out for dinner.

It was getting late so Kanata decided to go and check on Miyu. He stopped at her door and Knocked on it. He didn't hear anyone.

"Miyu I'm coming in." He warned. He opened the door, to see Miyu starting to button her pajama shirt. She looked up at him lifeless, but then went back to buttoning. Kanata turned around quickly, all red in the face, and said loudly, "Ah Miyu sorry… I-I didn't know… I-I didn't see anything!"

Kanata was prepared to be yelled at or hit, but instead she just walked past him, like he was never there. Kanata was dumbfounded but when he caught up to her he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Kanata saw the fright in her eyes and dropped her wrist.

"Sorry," he whispered, as he lowered his head. Then he spoke again, "Miyu are you alright?" Silence. "Miyu please tell me, I want to help you." Silence. "Wanya is devastated, Ruu is confused and concerned and I hate to see you this way! I want Miyu back, the one that yells at me for things that were her fault, who always fights with me, who is so kind and warm, who Ruu loves as a mother, who can't cook, but I'll eat it anyways. I want that girl back!" In the moonlight Miyu could see sparkling tears on his cheeks. To Kanata's surprise, Miyu hugged him very tight, and was crying. He wrapped his own arms around her and comforted her.

She sobbed out, "I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Shhh," He stroked her hair, "It's okay. Shhh"

She sobbed again, "I-I was so s-scared! I feel so….so useless, like I don't have any reason to live."

When her cries stopped Kanata pushed her away, so they were looking direcly into each others eyes. Kanata saw that she was probably going to cry again.

He said softly, "You aren't useless and you have every right to live. Ruu would cry all the time and would be devastated that he can't see his Earth mama ever again. Wanya would probably be depressed and worried all the time. And I-I would miss you so much. All those times when you might have left, those things I said about wanting you around because of Ruu and Wanya, I didn't mention that I wanted you around be-because I really liked you." Kanata had a faint blush but you couldn't see because it was dark.

Miyu's eyes lit up and a faint smile appeared on her face. She hugged him tight and didn't want to let go. Warm tears flowed down her face and stained his shirt, but these were tears of joy.

Kanata whispered into her ear, while stroking her hair, "I wouldn't care about anything else as long as you don't leave me." Miyu only could nod. When she dried her tears he said, "You should probably go to bed, it's getting late."

Kanata turned around to head to his room but something grabbed his sleeve. He turned around and Miyu whimpered, "Please don't go, I'm scared."

"Fine, you can sleep in my room," He took her hand and led her to his room. He didn't have any extra futons so they had to sleep in the same bed, which Miyu didn't seem to mind.

It started to rain again, and Miyu started to get frightened. She curled up and buried her face into his chest. Kanata became aware of this and put an arm around her, letting her know she was safe.

When Kanata was sure Miyu was asleep he said, "I love you Miyu."

'But I can't tell you now. Not when you are like this.' He finally drifted into a light slumber, with Miyu still in his arms.

**Plz comment and rate! Thax 4 reading**

**~Harpy~**


End file.
